


I Can't Imagine (fanvid)

by Randym (PK_preservation_project)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PK_preservation_project/pseuds/Randym
Summary: This song was suggested by Stef on PKSP. It just seems ideal for Tom and Harry: an ode to friendship, and maybe more, with lots of cool science fiction imagery. (And yes, it'sthatTim Russ!)





	I Can't Imagine (fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Leigh, the archivist: this vid was originally archived at [P/K All the Way](https://fanlore.org/wiki/P/K_All_the_Way) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [P/K All the Way’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/pkalltheway/profile).

[I Can't Imagine](https://vimeo.com/244581881) from [Randym](https://vimeo.com/user75173662) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
